


Sweetheart Dance

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, background implied Saileen, casefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Dean hated cases in high schools these days, but at least this one wasn't a musical.





	Sweetheart Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Hey, Sweetheart](http://deancas-sweetheart.tumblr.com/) challenge on Tumblr.

The good news was, this wasn’t an all-girls high school putting on a play about their lives.

The bad news was, this was a high school putting on a Sweetheart Dance.

“I gather that we will not be able to present ourselves as FBI agents in this setting,” Cas said softly.

“I mean, we could have until two seconds ago.” Dean scrubbed a hand over his face. 

Two (now three) seconds ago, a wiry kid who looked maybe fourteen had popped up out of nowhere, decided they were Colin’s dads, and dragged them over to what was apparently their station in this hell dimension. There were paper hearts everywhere. Balloon hearts covered in glitter everywhere.

“If Colin’s dads arrive, Dean, our cover will be blown.”

“Unless they were the latest to go missing,” Dean pointed out. So far, it had only been teenage couples who had gone missing, according to reports, but it was at least possible. “Of course, if this kid, Colin, sees us, that’d blow our cover too. Or if any of his friends know them.”

The music shifted from one flavor of over-the-top-pop to another. Some kids were out dancing in the middle of the gym floor, but most were hugging the walls. No way to know who Colin was or who might know his dads. Dean pulled out his phone and sent Sam and Eileen a text bringing them up to speed. They were already on the trail of the missing couples and expecting Dean and Cas to guard the school, but they needed to know there might be another couple to watch for.

“Dean, what is our role here?” Cas asked. 

“Uh, basically what it was before. Keep these kids safe.” Dean shrugged. “If any of them look like they’re trying to sneak outside to make out or whatever, make ‘em stay inside.”

Cas nodded. “They are a bit young to begin engaging in sexual activities in this culture.”

“And maybe don’t say shit like that,” Dean muttered, looking around furtively. Fortunately, no one seemed to have heard.

This had never been Dean’s scene as a kid. He’d be the one who didn’t even come into the dance, just waited outside for a chick to meet him. He’d never seen the point of these dances, especially since the music sucked. Sure, he might have thought it’d be cool to go to that one dance when he was at Sonny’s, but he’d gotten over it.

“They appear to be serving refreshments,” Cas observed. “Are you thirsty?”

“Not unless it’s spiked.” Dean chuckled.

“Is that likely?” Cas squinted at the punch bowl as if he could make out the molecular structure from here. Maybe he could.

“I dunno, man. It’s not supposed to be, but a lot of times someone sneaks some booze in.”

Cas looked at Dean like he’d missed something completely obvious, then stalked over to the refreshment table. After a second, Dean followed, wondering what crazy thing he was about to do.

All Cas did, though, was fill one of the little paper cups with punch and take a sip.

“Uh, Cas?”

“There is no ethanol in this beverage,” Cas said, setting the cup down.

Dean grabbed Cas’ sleeve and pulled him away from the table and back to their post. “You do realize we’re not _actual_ chaperones, right?”

“And you do realize that if it is, indeed, customary for someone to ‘spike’ the refreshments, that this would be an extremely easy way for our ‘perp’ to kidnap a large number of additional couples, right?”

Dean opened his mouth to reply but then snapped it shut. That was actually a really good point.

“Hey, who’re you?” asked a skinny kid who was well on his way to Sammy-height, though his hair was a much more respectable length.

“I’m guessing you’re Colin,” Dean said.

“What if I am?” The kid crossed his arms and glared at them.

Dean pulled out his FBI badge and discreetly opened it so that only Colin should be able to see it, then tucked it quickly back away. “We’re standing in for your dads as chaperones while our other team works on finding the kids who went missing earlier this week.”

The kid relaxed a little, but not much. “So where are my dads then?”

“Uh …”

“We are not sure,” Cas replied. “This was not our initial plan, but one of your peers mistook us for your parents, and it seemed wise to go along rather than raise any additional alarm.”

Dean’s phone buzzed, and he pulled it out. “Looks like Sam and Eileen found them all. Including your dads, kid.”

Colin’s eyes bugged out of his head. The kid whipped out his own phone and stalked away, texting furiously. Dean didn’t blame him. He’d be worried too.

“Did they determine the culprit?” Cas asked.

“Rogue Cupid,” Dean said. “Or crazy Cupid. They’ve got it in the Enochian cuffs.”

The music shifted again, this time to something slower, and the dj invited everyone to bring their sweetheart out onto the dance floor. More of the kids pulled themselves away from the wall and started to sway awkwardly more or less to the beat of the music.

“We should join them,” Cas said.

“Yeah.” Dean couldn’t quite tear his eyes away from the scene, though. He wondered what it might have been like if he hadn’t had to stand Robin up that night.

“Fond memory?” Cas asked.

“Not exactly.” Dean shrugged. “Never really did the dance thing.”

Cas smiled a little sadly, then extended a hand to Dean. “Shall we, then? After all, the instructions were to dance with our sweethearts.”

“But Sam and Eileen …”

“Can handle a Cupid. Those cuffs should be enough for an archangel. Kerubim are far less powerful. And it will only be a few moments, if the previous songs are any indication.” Cas’ hand was still extended in mid-air.

“You saying I’m your sweetheart?” Dean asked, finally taking Cas’ hand and letting himself be led to the edge of the dance floor.

“Are you saying you are not?” 

Dean was glad the lights were dimmed a bit. That way he could convince himself Cas couldn’t see his blush.

It took a minute for both of them to figure out what to do with their hands, finally settling on both having their hands on each other’s waist, shifting their weight from foot to foot slowly. “It is fortunate that the dances of this time are far less intricate than in many other eras. I believe we would be hard-pressed to perform a minuet.”

Dean couldn’t help laughing into Cas’ shoulder as they continued to sway.


End file.
